In the afore-mentioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/156,738, an electrical fuel pump for a small motorcycle engine was proposed. After practical use, the proposed fuel pump was found to still suffer from two problems. Namely, it is noisy during fuel pumping operation and difficult to assemble.